Inazuma Pirates!
by LilLightning123
Summary: Follow our fave characters in I11 as pirates. Kinda of a mixture of all the seasons but everyone is a pirate instead of a soccer player. I NEED 1 MORE OC MINNA!
1. Preview

Lightning: This story has been stuck in my head for some time now and I really want to write it.

Kidou: Oh, just great! Now you have two OC stories you're working on.

Lightning: Don't worry, Yuuto. I can manage it. This time there is a limited number of OCs and this story is also created by my little brother Galaxy.

Kidou: ... I still don't care...

Lightning: Meanie... anyway this came from an inspiration of a movie I watched before and a pic I saw in a video and I don't own Inazuma Eleven because it belongs to Level-5.

* * *

><p>The Legend of the Four Islands<p>

Long ago, the world was composed of only four islands. The name of the islands were Raimon, Teikoku, Zeal (mixture of Zeus, those who helped Raimon in season 2, and the FFI players) and Aliea.

They all lived in peace until one day, a horrible demon attacked the islands. Thousands died and lost their homes, families and many more. From among them, one stood up to fight the demon. Together with his crew, they set out to sea to find the demon and kill him once and for all. They faced many trials and tribulations in their quest but despite all these, they were able to reach the home of the demon, Dark Island, in a short time.

He saw the demon and challenged him to a fight. Together with his crew, they fought the monster with all their might. His crew members fell one after the other and soon, it was just him and his assistant left to battle the demon. The demon was about to kill him when a sudden explosion came from within the center of our hero and together, they both disappeared.

No one knows where the two rivals went but legend tells us that they were sealed in the sea to eternal fight. Another says that they were locked up in a dungeon in another dimension but alas, no one knows and the only way to do that, is to follow the path of the hero himself.

* * *

><p>Lightning: A really short introduction but it was worth it. Anyway as usual, I'm accepting OCs (I think I love OC stories now), here's the form:<p>

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:(please be descriptive)**

**Personality: (no one word explanations)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Past:**

**Crush:(taken: Gouenji Shuuya, Raimon Natsumi, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Afuro Terumi, Edgar Valtinas, Sakuma Jirou, Fubuki Shirou, Otonashi Haruna, Suzuno Fuusuke, Kiyama Hiroto, Fidio Aldena, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Nagumo Haruya, Kidou Yuuto, Fudou Akio, Genda Koujirou, Mark Kruger)**

**Position:(look at list below for details)**

**Weapon:(please note that ALL positions can fight unless you don't want, just tell me)**

**Pet:**

**Island and Ship:(look at the list below you for details)**

**Flaws:**

**Other info:**

And the list of the available positions, ships and islands they belong:

**Island of Raimon**

**Ship: S.S. Inazuma (FULL!)**

**Crew**

**Captain: Endou Mamoru**

**First Mate: Gouenji Shuuya**

**Second Mate: Kazemaru Ichirouta**

**Lookout: Fubuki Shirou**

**Navigator: Kidou Yuuto**

**Weapon Specialists(there are four): my two OCs, Saika Sumimaru, Azumi Haruka**

**Cook: Raimon Natsumi**

**Island of Aliea**

**Ship: The Alien (FULL!)**

**Crew**

**Captain: Kiyama Hiroto**

**First Mate: Midorikawa Ryuuji**

**Second Mate: Chidori Anda**

**Lookout: Seshida Hanaka**

**Navigator: Saginuma Osamu**

**Weapon Specialists: Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke, Mizuhara Yukie, Fubuki Hannah**

**Cook: Fujisaki Mimiru**

**Island of Teikoku**

**Ship: The Royal Lady (I need 1 more weapon specialist)**

**Crew**

**Captain: Fudou Akio**

**First Mate: Sakuma Jirou**

**Second Mate: Komina Ayaka**

**Lookout: Genda Koujirou**

**Navigator: Yuuki Sato**

**Weapon Specialists: Kazuo Taiki, Kazuo Takuya, Namekaze Yuuki**

**Cook: Otonashi Haruna**

**Island of Zeal**

**Ship: Orpheus (FULL!)**

**Crew**

**Captain: Fidio Aldena**

**First Mate: Rococo Urupa**

**Second Mate: Afuro Terumi**

**Lookout: Haruka Tanaka**

**Navigator: Tateishi Ayumi **

**Weapon Specialists: Shizu Kanda, Shizuka Amaterasu (don't worry about your crush, he'll make an appearance), Ichinose Akari, Tateishi Arashi**

**Cook: Kino Aki**

**NOTE: THE TAKEN POSITIONS WILL BE UPDATED DAILY**

Lightning: PLEASE NOTE THAT THEY ARE THE ONLY CHARACTERS THAT'LL APPEAR and that's pretty much it. Gomenasai but I need some sleep now. Anyways please submit OCs NOW!

Kidou: And one last thing, Endou has a parrot in this story *snickers*, it's Tobitaka Seiya

Tobitaka: HEY!

Kogure: Please review... ushishishi


	2. All Aboard! The SS Inazuma!

Lightning: Welcome to the second chapter of Inazuma Pirates!

Tobitaka: I still can't believe you made a parrot... you're so mean!

Lightning: Like if I care, I don't own Inazuma Eleven or some of the OCs here.

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny morning in the Island of Raimon, the townspeople were working hard and it all looked so peaceful... well, except for one thing...<p>

"Tobitaka! Get back here!" screamed a boy with brown hair and brown eyes who wore an orange headband on his head and a blue pirate coat around him. He was running to get back his purple-haired parrot. He jumped up from the obstacles that blocked his way and almost ran over the people he passed by.

The boy was so busy chasing his parrot that he didn't notice the screams of the people he 'almost' ran over. They all grumbled and cursed as they picked up the items that fell from their hands. The boy didn't notice the angry people's shouts and sometime later, he reached the docks.

"I almost got you, Tobitaka." he said as he reached out his hands for the parrot. The parrot squawked out with fear and took an unexpected u-turn. The boy saw this and was about to do the same when suddenly, he felt a pain in his gut. He closed his eyes,wrapped his arms around his stomach and yelped in pain. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw two figures holding a huge carton. They knelt down beside the boy, asked if he was okay and the boy answered them softly.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine... ouch it hurts so much..." and from there, he fainted.

A few minutes later...

The boy with the orange-headband woke up and saw he was in a bed. _Where am I_, he asked in his head. He got up and started to walk around until he saw a small girl with braided brown hair and black eyes.

"Hello there! What's your name? I'm Endou Mamoru, nice to meet you." the boy said.

"I'm Gouenji Yuuka! My onii-chan dropped you off here and he told me to watch over you and your bird!"

"Really, so where's Tobitaka?"

"That must be the name of your bird, I'll show you."

Yuuka walked around the house while Endou followed her. A few minutes later, he saw a familiar looking bird with light green feathers and... PURPLE HAIR!

"TOBITAKA!" Endou screamed as he got a hold of the bird. He hugged it tightly while the bird squawked and squawked in pain. Yuuka giggled with laughter when she saw Tobitaka's reaction. Endou settled him down on the perch, turned to Yuuka and thanked her for taking care of his parrot.

"Don't mention it!" Yuuka said.

Suddenly, a man who was wearing the castle uniform entered the house, saw Endou and said that the Raimon Pirate King was looking for him. He said it was urgent and ran very fast, all the way to the king's castle. Now, Endou stood in the throne room, the king, Hibiki Seigou, saw Endou and gave him a warm greeting.

"Hello Endou, I see that you're rather... in a hurry..."

"I am Your Majesty, I was about to give the plans of my new ship and I was wondering if-"

"None of that matters now. Now, I have a question to ask you. Do you know the Legend of the Four Islands?"

"I do Your Highness but, why do you ask me that?"

"Because I have a mission for you?" Endou's eyes widened when he heard the king. _A mission.._.

"Your mission is that you're going to find the hero who disappeared from fighting the demon. Do you think you could do that?" asked the king. Endou's face lit brightly and his eyes were watering.

"Of course Your Highness! I promise that I'll find him. I promise." Endou saluted to Hibiki and Hibiki smiled at him. Hibiki ordered his men to find recruits for Endou and a well-built ship for him to use. Endou tried to tell him that it was fine but Hibiki said that he needed the best of the best. Then, Endou nodded his head and decided to head back home.

When Endou entered his house, he saw that it was a mess. The walls were full of ship building blueprints and maps, his table had a mini model of the ship he was planning to make and the barrels contained old maps that came from his father, who was a former crew member of one of the king's pirate crews. He decided to eat his dinner with his parrot. After dinner, he took a bath and reached his bed. He was excited about tomorrow that he couldn't sleep but after sometime, he dozed off.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Endou heard from the king that his new crew members where at the docks. He hurried and a few minutes later, he was standing on the docks. The docks were full of exploration ships, cargo ships and ships owned by the rich families of the land. He spotted the man that Hibiki hired to recruit the crew members of his pirate ship.

He saw a man with white-blond, spikey hair and black eyes, a man with teal hair tied to a ponytail and brown eyes, a man with brown, cornrows hair, wearing blue goggles and a brown cape, a man with gray hair and dark blue eyes, a girl with shoulder-length pink hair with red highlights at her bangs and brown eyes, a boy who looks a little like the pink-haired girl only his hair is red, a girl with short lime green hair, pale skin and brown eyes, a girl with long black wavy hair with a red ribbon on her head and brown eyes and finally, a girl with long auburn hair and brown eyes. They all saw Endou. The guy with white-blond hair went up to him.

"Hey, I know you. You're the boy we saved yesterday. I'm Gouenji Shuuya, nice to meet you." he said.

"Hello there, I'm Kazemaru Ichirouta. Nice to meet you." the teal haired boy said.

"I'm Kidou Yuuto and this is my friend, Fubuki Shirou." the boy with braids said and he pointed to the gray haired boy who must be the Fubuki.

"I'm Suzuki Akiko and meet my brother, Suzuki Akira. We heard about your quest and we thought it might be interesting." the pink-haired girl said and her brother, the one with red hair nodded in agreement.

"I'm Saika Sumimaru." the green-haired girl said

"My name is Azumi Haruka, it's great to be here." said the black-haired girl said.

"And I'm Raimon Natsumi." the auburn-haired girl said.

It's great to meet you all. I'm Endou Mamoru, your captain in this mission." Endou said. His face lit up because he was so excited. He never had a real crew before. Sure he was a newbie in this pirate thing, but it was his biggest dream to be one or better yet, the best! He gathered up his crew to the ship and he took a glance at the name of the ship, which was called the S.S. Inazuma.

"This is going to be a great adventure my dear friends, are you all with me?" Endou asked.

All of his crew members looked at each other then back at Endou. They nodded in agreement and from that day on, they were known as the crew of the S.S. Inazuma.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

Today was the day that the S.S. Inazuma will start the mission that Hibiki assigned them to do. Gouenji and Kazemaru raised up the flag of the ship while everyone waved their goodbyes and good lucks. Endou breathed deeply as he smelled the sweet smell of the ocean and adventure and watched Tobitaka flying around the ship.

"This is so exciting, I can't wait for this start." Endou exclaimed.

"It just did, Captain." Fubuki said as he took a glimpse of the ocean.

"And besides, we have to be careful. You don't want your ship to sink on the first day, right?" Saika said as she placed the cannon balls beside the cannons.

"Yeah... I'll be careful." Endou said and the ship was now sailing peacefully out to sea, awaiting for the upcoming discoveries, battles and adventures that are yet to come.

* * *

><p>Lightning: Yes, I'm done!<p>

Tobitaka: Why, why oh why must I have a bird head...

Lightning: I don't know, ask your creator.

Tobitaka: ...

Lightning: Anyway, **please review, send truth and dares about GO in my Truth or Dare show and please vote in my poll!**


	3. Seeking Help from The Alien!

Lightning: Gouenji, Kazemaru, if you guys don't stop fighting, I will BEAT YOU GUYS TO A PULP!

Gouenji: FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T LIKE HER!

Kazemaru: BUT YOU DO~~!

Hiroto: *dark aura rising* Gouenji... Kazemaru...

Lightning: Onii-chan, when will they stop fighting?

Hiroto: When I'M the one to beat them to a pulp...

Lightning: *shivers* But, I don't want you to be the one to beat them to a pulp...

Hiroto: *sighs* Then they'll just keep fighting...

Kazemaru: I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU ADMIT IT~!

Gouenji: I TOLD YOU I DON'T!

Lightning: =.=" **I have a special announcement after this chapter...** I don't own Inazuma Eleven, because if I did, I'll be stuck from their rants... wait, I am stuck in their rants even though I don't own Inazuma Eleven... =.="

* * *

><p>Weeks have past since the S.S. Inazuma have left the island. They've been traveling the sea for days and there was no sign of dry land anywhere. Worse, there was no wind, meaning the ship can't go anywhere so the crew decided to laze around and practically do nothing... till the wind comes back.<p>

"Oh man! There's nothing we could do and I can't do anything at all! Let there be wind!" Saika exclaimed.

"Saika-chan, you know that there's no wind. And no wind means that we can't go anywhere!" Fubuki shouted from his lookout tower.

"But Fubuki, what will we do if there's no wind?" Haruka asked.

"Looks like we have to make ourselves useful and do nothing." Akiko suggested.

Suddenly, Endou opened the door from his room or what the others call it, the captain's room. He was accompanied by Kidou and his parrot, Tobitaka, who was resting on his shoulder and sleeping.

"Everyone, I think we could actually make ourselves useful after all!" Endou exclaimed.

"What are thinking about, captain?" Akira asked, coming out of the storage room.

"I'm saying that we could try something out before we could sail again." Endou said, "Like, we could find an island and treasure."

"But, Captain... that kind of adventure is getting old. No one does that anymore." Gouenji said.

"NO! We go on treasure-hunting, so who's with me?" Endou asked but no one bothered to raise hands.

Suddenly, they heard a huge explosion at the right side of the ship. All of the crew members looked at the at the right to see a huge ship. It was black and gray all over and it had that 'dark, eerie aura' around it. It was firing cannons at the S.S. Inazuma.

"Fire at that measly ship, mates and together, we'll be the best ship in the Seven Seas!" the captain of the dark ship commanded, followed by a series of explosions.

"Everyone! Battle stations!" Endou commanded to his team and everyone followed.

Gouenji, Kazemaru, Akiko, Akira, Saika and Haruka made their way to the cannons and fired to the evil ship, Kidou got to the steering wheel and started directing the ship to go near the dark ship, Fubuki and Natsumi hid together at the lookout tower, not wanting o get hurt and Endou was helping Kidou direct the ship.

"FIRE!" the evil captain proclaimed.

"FIRE!" Endou proclaimed in a loud voice.

And chaos struck between the two ships, neither not wanting to sink to the bottom of the sea. It was total madness that was happening here. Soon, the one of them will fall to the sea.

Suddenly, Endou noticed that there were no cannons being fired at his side. He went down to check what happened to the cannons.

"Hey! Why are there cannons being fired?" Endou asked.

"Captain, I have bad news. There are no cannons!" Kazemaru exclaimed

"WHAT?" Endou screamed in a panicking tone. How will they fight without cannons now?

Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard on one of the areas in the S.S. Inazuma. A hearty laugh was heard from the evil captain and his crew followed.

"Give up, you'll never beat us!" he proclaimed in a loud voice.

"N-never!" Endou replied in a panicking tone but he knew he was losing.

When the evil captain was about to laugh again, an explosion was heard but this time, an area in the evil ship was destroyed. The evil captain was shocked at the sudden explosion and turned around to see who was responsible for the explosion on his ship.

There on the water, the source of what happened to the evil ship, was a ship in the colors of violet and white. The ship's flag was raised high in the air with a skull of an alien was showing. It was the The Alien, the ship of the island of Aliea.

"Hey there, you must Endou no? My name is Kiyama Hiroto!" the redheaded captain of the The Alien greeted to the fellow captain of the the S.S. Inazuma.

"Argh! THIS ISN'T OVER!" the evil captain proclaimed, retreating from the battlefield.

Both of the people in the crew watched as the evil ship sailed away from them. They were glad that it's over, and it was all thanks to Hiroto's ship.

"Thanks Hiroto, if you hadn't come here, we would've all died!" Endou exclaimed.

"Heh, don't thank me, thank your friend Fubuki!" Hiroto exclaimed

"Fubuki, you helped us Fubuki?" Endou asked, turning to his friendly lookout.

"Yeah, you see. I have a sister in their ship." Fubuki explained.

"Sister?" Endou asked.

Suddenly, a girl with light blue colored hair with ends that are curled and side bangs and left eye is orange while her left eye is grayish-blue, appeared behind Hiroto.

"Hello everyone, I'm Fubuki Hannah, nice to meet you!" she greeted.

"Hey Hannah, it's been a long time." Fubuki greeted, "I'm glad you revived your memories thanks to Hiroto."

"Hehe, I'll also thank Hiroto's crew." she said and a series of pirates appeared.

"Hello, I'm Seshida Hanaka!" greeted a girl with blonde hair that's tied to a high ponytail, has dark brown eyes and pale skin.

"Hello! I'm Fujisaki Mimiru" a girl with sliver straight hair till her back, a black hair band that leaves no bangs and snow white eyes, exclaimed in a loud voice.

"I'm Mizuhara Yukie." said a girl with long white hair, silver eyes and white skin.

"The name's Chidori Anda!" a girl with blond and nearly white hair with a green tint in it and she has blue eyes and pale skin.

"I'm Nagumo Haruya!" a boy with red hair and golden eyes greeted proudly.

"I'm Suzuno Fuusuke, nice to see you all." a boy with snowy hair and gray eyes greeted calmly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Midorikawa Ryuuji!" a boy with green hair tied to a ponytail and black eyes greeted.

"And I'm Saginuma Osamu." a boy with black hair and orange eyes greeted.

"Hey there, I'm Endou Mamoru! And this is my crew, Gouenji Shuuya, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kidou Yuuto, Fubuki Shirou, Saika Sumimaru, Azumi Haruka, Suzuki Akiko, Suzuki Akira and Raimon Natsumi!" Endou introduced.

"Well, looks like we have a lot of friends now, no?" Hiroto asked.

"Yeah, hey, do you wanna join us?" Endou asked.

"Hmm... okay!" Hiroto answered.

So, both crews started to set their sails again. They felt the wind coming back to them as they raised the sails. As they set off, they wondered how more of this adventure will last and how much more, will danger try to take over this ship...

* * *

><p>Lightning: Even when I'm done with this story, they still won't stop their ranting...<p>

Gouenji: STOP SAYING THAT KAZEMARU!

Kazemaru: YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK GOUENJI~!

Gouenji: SHUT IT!

Lightning: *massaging head* Argh, when will this madness end?

Hiroto: When they stop...

Lightning: Oh yeah, the special announcement!

Hiroto: Here it is!

Lightning: **Minna! I'm planning on writing a new story AFTER I finish one of my stories! **

Hiroto: **If you wish to join ahead of time, please look at her profile for more details!**

Lightning: **OCs are accepted in the special story so if you wish to join, again, read in my profile for more details!**

Hiroto: **THAT'S IT! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN HER POLL!**


End file.
